Hot Daze
by jennieman
Summary: WARNING: Heavy M. Rating is there for a reason people. Archie and Theresa find themselves alone during a heat wave. What kind of mischief can they get into?


**Hot Daze**

*

*

Theresa sat back, reclining easily, sensually, as she took in the smirk on his face, his eyes roving over her body, drinking in the sight of her. The day was hot, heavy with a quiet air and damp humidity. They had been abandoned by the others in favour of a cool day at the beach, though some were hesitant to leave the two alone together. Though their reasons were far from what the two left behind had in mind. After all, it was far too hot to fight. But it was perfect for…other activities. Theresa sighed as she lifted her mass of hair off her neck, hoping to cool off slightly. Archie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why not just chop it off Theresa? I mean, since it's so hot and annoying. Not to mention how much it gets in the way when you're fighting," he smirked up at her as she walked past him into the kitchen, getting ice to rub over her glistening skin. She stood relaxing in front of the freezer and returned the smirk.

"Mmm, you know you like it Arch," she said, sauntering over to him slowly.

"Oh ya? And why's that?" his smirk broadened as she straddled his hips, bringing their bodies close as she rubbed the ice down her neck. She grinned and leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"I know how you love it rough. I wouldn't want to deprive you of the satisfaction of pulling on it while you spank me," she teased, nipping his earlobe. Archie grinned, reaching up to give her hair a small tug before settling his hands firmly on her hips.

"Well when you say it like that…" he muttered huskily, pushing her back from his body to lick at the cool trail left by the ice cube. An ice cube he was suddenly quite envious of. Theresa let out a squeak as he stood, her legs frantically wrapping around his waist. She pouted as he chuckled and went to retrieve more ice from the kitchen. Giving her a mischievous grin, he sauntered out of the kitchen, heading for her bedroom.

"Arrrcchiiiieee. Why are we going to my room? It's on the top floor. Wouldn't it be way cooler in your basement one?" Theresa pouted as he carried her up the stairs.

"That's what the ice is for. Besides, I know how you like it hot and sweaty," he countered with a grin. Theresa grinned back, glad they had the house to themselves that day.

"Well when you say it like that…" she laughed as Archie pushed her door closed, dropping her onto her large bed.

"Mm I knew it. You love getting all slick with heat. And being loud. Good thing nobody's home huh?" Archie growled, nipping at her long, smooth neck as he lowered his body over hers.

"Would we be doing this if anybody was home?" Theresa snorted, earning a sharp bite from Archie. "Ow! Hey!"

"You said it: I like it rough," Archie smirked, reaching up to tangle his hand in her hair. Pulling her head back sharply, Theresa moaned at the pleasurable pain as he gave her another quick bite on her collar, one hand trailing a piece of ice further down her chest. Goosebumps followed in its stead as her breathing quickened slightly, anticipating his next move. She wore no bra beneath her top, making Archie smirk. He trailed the slowly melting ice along the edge of her top, teasing her sensitive skin as his hot tongue followed the wet trail. She whimpered in protest as his hand came away from her body, leaving her top in tact and in place.

Her disgruntled look was quickly replaced with surprise and pleasure. A gasp escaped her lips as he rubbed the ice lightly over her nipple, dampening the shirt that he refused to remove just then. She moaned and tilted her head back as his mouth suddenly replaced the cool ice, heat searing through her body. Arching her back, she tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him for more.

With a smirk Archie pulled away, his blue-violet eyes swirling to grey with desire. Theresa pouted up at him as he grabbed another piece of ice, lifting the bottom of her shirt slightly. Reaching his hand down, completely ignoring her stomach, it landed instead on her soft inner thigh. He chuckled quietly in amusement as her nails dug into his shoulders and she glared cutely up at him. He simply raised an eyebrow and lowered his mouth to her stomach.

Theresa sighed in pleasure as her head fell back against the bed, letting Archie have his way. She smiled gently and ran her fingers through his hair as he trailed the ice down to her knee, teasing her with light open-mouthed kisses. She loved times like this one. Private times where they could be together, where they could be themselves. They didn't always have to be doing anything new or kinky. Or even having sex some days. It was enough to simply feel his lips on her and his strong, warm arms around her body.

A loud moan filled the silent air as she was brought back to reality by his fingers pulling her damp shorts aside. An eyebrow quirked in surprise and arousal as Archie realized she wasn't wearing any underwear either. Trailing his tongue from her knee up her thigh, he quickly grabbed another piece of ice. Small, slow circles were traced across her other bare thigh as he blew softly on her damp core, a shudder running through her small frame.

Theresa whimpered lowly as the ice slowly crept upwards, his fingers almost brushing against her, teasing but not quite touching. Archie grinned as she moaned, fingers flexing against his shoulders. He knew just how far to tease her, and how much she loved every second of it. Ice worked well enough, though he did have a preference for strawberries. They tasted so much better when they were coated in her. Just as the ice reached the top of her thigh, skirting to the side to whisper against her wet lips, it was gone.

She wanted to groan in disappointment but found her mouth being claimed by Archie's insistent one. His hands gently lifted her shirt up, breaking the kiss momentarily to slip it over her head. Theresa moaned as their skin brushed together, her nerves already highly sensitized. He smirked against her lips as his hands crept downward, slowly sliding her shorts down along with them. Lifting her hips with a smile, the shorts vanished, leaving her naked beneath him. Not wasting a moment, Archie slipped off his own shorts and leaned back down into her heated embrace. Beads of sweat dripped down both their bodies, and Archie pulled away for more ice. Leaning above Theresa on one elbow, he plopped the ice down in her belly button, grinning at her squeak.

"Archie!! Damn it," she huffed, blowing a damp strand of hair out of her face. Archie gave her a feral grin and grabbed the ice cube, trailing it down her lower stomach until he reached the edge of her heated core, teasing as he swirled it slowly. She whimpered and gave him a pleading glare. He chuckled and pressed the cube hard against her clit, earning a squeal from Theresa as she bucked against his hand. "Nnnguh. That's cold!"

"That's the point love," Archie smirked and grabbed another ice cube to rub against her, making her even wetter as the ice melted into her hot lips. He grinned wickedly as he pushed the ice cube gently inside of her, mimicking the movements his own body would soon be making. Theresa tossed her head back against the pillow and whimpered loudly as the cool ice was thrust inside her body, her walls tightening in pleasure as her body shook.

"Archie. No more. Please. I need you inside me," she whispered hotly, raking a hand through his damp hair. He shook his head with a mischievous grin, but removed the ice anyways.

"Mmm, not yet babe. I wanna taste you first," he growled and lowered his mouth to lick her slowly, sucking on her clit as he moaned in pleasure. Theresa screamed softly as his tongue thrust inside of her, and her legs trembled uncontrollably.

"Shit. Mmn, Archie I'm…gods…I'm coming!" she cried as her body tightened, hips arching up into his mouth. Archie groaned as he buried his mouth against her, feeling her thighs tightening and shaking around his head. He kissed her gently as he felt her beginning to relax, and slid out from between her legs with a smug grin. Theresa bit her lip and sighed as the sweet tension melted away, and she pouted down at Archie. "Now will you get inside me?"

"So impatient. Didn't you like that? I thought maybe I should do it again," Archie laughed as he crawled up to kiss her softly, tongues gently meeting. "Mm, you taste so good after all."

"I don't care, I just want to feel you inside me. You can do that again later," she promised, drawing his body closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled and bit her shoulder as he shifted to get comfortable, settling his hardened body at her entrance. Theresa moaned as he slowly slid his thick length inside her finally, revelling in the feel of their bodies melding together, sighing as he settled completely inside her. Archie groaned as she tightened teasingly around him, trembling at the sensation of being nestled so tightly inside of her slick heat. He pulled back and gave her a quick hard thrust, a rush of excitement flooding him as she screamed and dug her nails into his back. Rolling his hips, he gave her another few quick, hard thrusts and felt a familiar heat flood her body. He looked down at her in amazement.

"Theresa, are you…?" he gasped as she suddenly clamped down on him, crying out in ecstasy as she rocked against him, her second orgasm overtaking her. Archie groaned as he stilled completely, not ready to be finished just then, and held her tightly. She shook wildly and burrowed into his shoulder with a quiet sob. "Shhh….just ride it out baby…I'm here…"

Slowly she calmed as he rubbed her hip soothingly, kissing her neck. She sighed with satisfaction and pushed up against him. Archie smiled as Theresa moved against him, and he grabbed one leg, sliding it over his shoulder as he raised himself up on his elbows before sliding the other leg up. Theresa bit her lip as he ever so slowly slid in and out of her body, teasing her softly.

"Mm, Archie, please. Harder. I want you to come with me," she whispered as she gazed up at him. Archie lowered his forehead to hers with a moan, a dizzying rush of arousal sweeping through his body.

"As you wish sweet," he murmured and thrust hard into her, his pace rough and demanding. Theresa could only cry out in pleasure as he slammed into her soft body, hitting her most sensitive spot roughly, over and over. Archie grunted loudly as he dominated her, the bed shaking beneath his force, not caring that the window was open and everyone on the street could hear them. He half hoped the rest of their friends (_Jay_) would come home now, as Theresa began screaming his name, her body tensing tightly.

Archie threw back his head as he howled in pleasure as Theresa screamed beneath him, her body racked with spasms as her walls tightened like a vice around him, and he thrust spasmodically, spilling into her. He collapsed on top of her after a few moments, gently lowering her legs as he panted wildly, struggling to catch his breath. Taking a deep breath he shifted his weight to the side. Theresa tightened her arms around him, preventing him from moving off her completely. Sighing, he buried his face against her hair, inhaling her scent. Their scent. She nuzzled against his shoulder and stroked his back slowly.

"I love you, you know," Archie muttered sleepily. Theresa smiled, face still hidden against him. She pressed a gentle kiss on his chest and squeezed him.

"I know. I love you too," she whispered, wanting to enjoy the silence that fell over them now. Archie snuggled further into her, holding her firmly pinned to the bed beneath him, and let out a chuckle.

"Know what else I love? I fucking love heat waves and empty houses," he smirked. Theresa rolled her eyes and yawned, letting exhaustion take its toll and carry her away to dreamland. A soft snoring in her ear told her Archie was already there waiting for her.

"Me too baby. Me too."

*

*

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoo!! Well alright, first off, this fic is dedicated to Hunneybee. Hunny, you're my most faithful follower, and I know that you're just as perverted as I am. So this little gem? All for you darling. I hope you enjoy it. The rest of you guys? Well I hope you enjoyed it too :D Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
